Favourite Nightsmares
by YueShadow
Summary: find out what happens when the voltourie join up with Em to get rid of Vlad and the Cullens and what happens when Vlad thought he was the only half vampire out there and he meets Renesmee WARNING: GORE, VIOLECE AND MAYBE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Favourite nightmares

What happens when Vladimir Todd meets Renesmee Cullen and finds out he's not the only half vampire

I do not own COVT or Twilight

Chapter 1 Renesmee's POV

I'm running the forest is dark around me lit only by the light from the moon, I know that if I looked behind me I would see the shadowy shapes of wolves and the smaller shape of a fox, their eyes glowing in the moonlight. There are five of them four wolves plus the fox but they are not chasing me but following me well me and the figure running at my side. I feel safe with it which is strange since I can't see its face. I blink and when I open my eyes I see the familiar ceiling above my bed I sigh it's been a month now since I first had that dream and I'm no closer to figuring out who the figure is. I have no idea if it's human, vampire, shapeshifter or maybe something else. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl. Maybe dad will know "Renesmee are you up" calls my mum "Yeah" I call back "Well come down Esme has made breakfast for you" replies my mum I roll out of bed and pad downstairs and into the kitchen were my grandma is just setting a plate of croissants covered in jam and a glass of apple juice on the table "Morning grandma" I chirp "Morning honey" trills Esme I hop onto a chair and dig into breakfast. Just then Carlisle walks in reading a letter "I have bad news" he says in seconds the kitchen is full of my family "What's wrong" demands my uncle Jasper "This is a letter from Aro" replies Carlisle " he says that the Pravus is after us and that he was sighted not far from Forks" "How far" asks my uncle Emmett my dad Edward answers him "Two days journey away Aro offered us protection kind of him don't you think" says my dad his voice filled with sarcasm "What about Renesmee we are going to have to move we are not going to accept Aro's offer are we" demands my mum "Shh Bella of course we're not" soothes Alice "So we're running away" demands Emmett "Bet we could take him we killed all those newborns and there were loads of them and there's only one of him" Rosalie snorts at this and tosses her hair "Yeah right kill the vampire that destroyed a city, five covens and drained all the humans within a five mile range and he did all this in one night" Rosalie exclaims "She's right Emmett" answered Carlisle "We have no idea what this vampire can do just that he's bloodthirsty and vicious" " Could it be a newborn" asks Bella "No" replies Jasper "A newborn wouldn't have the skill to take out one coven let alone five" "Where are we going" asks Esme "We are going to Wales" Carlisle says "So pack your things be ready in half an hour". In no time at all we were in the car and heading to Wales "What about Jacob is he coming to Wales with us" asks my mum I look down at my lap my face burning remembering the words Jacob said to me when I tried to take our friendship further. My dad flashes me a sympathetic look "Yes" he answers "He's going to meet us there" "Who else from the pack is coming" I ask "Just Leah" my dad answers "Seth, Quil and Embry are staying behind to help Sam protect the tribe" "Oh" I murmur disappointed I wish Seth was coming too he's really nice and been a good friend to me when Jacob and I had our row. Soon I begin to drift off to sleep before sleep claims me I remembered I'd forgotten to ask dad about the dream I'll ask him soon I thought as my mind faded into dreams.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Vlad's POV

Before I woke up I knew I was in danger. I lay still trying to work out where my attacker was too late I quickly roll off the bed hearing the sword bury itself in the pillow exactly where my head had been a second before. I was up and moving before the attacker could rip his sword free. Wrapping my hand around his throat I lifted my attacker off his feet and shouted for Henry and Joss. They both came pounding up the stairs as my attacker snarled and struggled in my grip and burst into the room "What the hell!" growls Henry "Know who it is" asks Joss "Lets see shall we" I reply walking to the window so the moonlight can shine on my attackers face that's when we see the blood red eyes. "SHIT" I snarl moving quickly I start ripping limbs off my attacker ignoring his screams "Anyone got a light" I ask "I do" replies Henry "Joss can you get the big metal oil can out the cubored" I ask Joss ran over to the cupboard and pulled it out. I tossed the limbs into the can and the head and body striking a match I drop it in making a vampire barbecue "What the fuck was that about" Henry asks "We'll talk about it outside the smell of roasting vampire is making me feel sick". We walk downstairs the noises from the club below getting louder. We weave our way through all the people until we get to the back door and slip outside. We walk over to a huge willow tree and sprawl on the ground behind the curtain of leaves " Well" Joss asks impatiently "That was a coven vampire" I sigh "WHAT!" Henry and Joss yell "I thought Em just made them up to scare the shit out of you" says Joss "So did I" I sigh "Well at least we know what they look like" I murmur "Yeah that's true" replies Joss "I got to make some new weapons stakes don't work I don't think" Joss groans "Man Em must really hate you" Henry says "Yeah she really does" I sigh "Which is why I am distancing myself from everyone so Em can't use them to get to me" "Otis" Henry asks "Yeah" I murmur sadly "You should at least let him know your okay Vlad" Henry murmurs "No better he doesn't know anything besides he's still mourning Nelly" I whisper. We all lapse into silence all lost in our own thoughts until the tinkering of a bell announces the arrival of my cat Satan. She leaps lightly onto my lap purring I run my fingers through her jet black fur she swipes at my hand with her tongue and looks at me with clear crystal green eyes. I remembered when I bought her for Snow. Snow a deep sadness fills me along with a crushing wave of guilt Henry looks at me with sympathy and maybe a little anger "Vlad it wasn't your fault okay it was that bitches fault" Henry growls I'd forgotten about the drudge bond stupid bond telling Henry my feelings. When I didn't answer Henry opened his mouth to say something else but Joss cut him off "Here let me handle this Henry you go and check the club there's got to be at least one girl there you haven't hit on yet" Joss mocked " jealous bastard fine I'll leave you to it" Henry replies. Henry clambers to his feet and strolls off to the club I keep my head down letting my emo fringe cover my eyes Joss gazes at me silently "Why Vlad" he asks "Its been three months and you still blame yourself about what she did if anyone is to blame it should be me and Henry. We shouldn't have taken up so much of your time "STOP!" I interrupt "It wasn't your fault I should of seen it coming should of seen how jealous she was getting shouldn't of changed her in the first place and now she's dead" my voice breaks on the last word "My fault" I say in a broken whisper "YOUR FAULT HOW COULD IT BE YOUR FAULT!" Joss shouts "You didn't want to kill her but you did to save me and Henry and Vlad you said yourself she had changed. She wasn't as sweet and kind as she had been when she was human" "I know" I sigh "But" "But nothing" Joss retorts "Now are you going to mope or come in and have fun" asks Joss "Mope" I grin and duck away when Joss throws a punch at me " I think I might go for a run see you in the morning yeah" "I know this is hard for you, you being an evil creature of the night and all but try not to stay out all night cause we start uni tomorrow" Joss drawls "Evil creature of the night" I question Joss nods solemnly then breaks into a cheeky grin "See you" Joss calls climbing to his feet and Sauntering back towards the club "Bastard" I mutter "Heard that" Joss yells "Good" I shout back I jump to my feet after setting Satan on the grass. "Hey I was comfy there" she grumbles yeah I'm a vampire well half vampire and I can talk to animals well vampire animals which is cats, bats, rats, spiders, snakes, foxes and wolves. I lean my head back and let out a long wavering howl a little while later five shadows slip out of the woods and race across the grass to meet me. They crowd around me calling out greetings and asking for food. There are four wolves' two females and two males. The females are called Yue she has white fur and gold eyes and Autumn she has russet fur and amber eyes. The males are called Streak Silver grey and white fur and silver eyes and Shadow black fur and ice blue eyes. The foxes name is Poppy "Right lets go for a run" I say I spin round and take off into the woods knowing they would follow me but I can't quite ignore the feeling that someone is missing from my midnight run.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Nessie's POV**

We made it finally our house is huge. It's an old Victorian mansion surrounded by four acres of land. My room is a large circler room overlooking the woods on our property. "Right we start College tomorrow" Alice says "So Nessie I got some clothes for you" I groan "Can't I chose my own clothes WAIT hang on am I going to college as well" I ask "ofcourse you are Renesmee you always said you wanted to go to school and now that you stopped growing you can go. You pass for an 18 year old so you're going to college with us" says my mum "YES!" I cheer and everyone laughs "What's so funny?" asks Jacob entering the room. "Nessie" answers Emmett "she just found out she's going to college and not being home schooled" he chuckles "guess you're happy huh Nessie though why anyone would be happy to go to college" Jacob says with a grin. I decide not to answer him turning my back on him and looking out the window. An intense silence hangs in the air "so" Jacob coughs uncomfortably "me and Leah had a scout round the house everything's safe so um yeah" Jacob quickly turns round and walks out the house. "Sweetie maybe you should give Jacob a chance" murmurs my mum "No mum" I answer firmly "he laughed at me anyway I'm tired I'm going to bed"

Yes I'm finally here my first day at a real college. I climb out of my dad's silver Volvo as I quickly go through the cover story in my mind me, Emmett and my dad are going to be siblings my mum and Alice are going to be sisters and our cousins. Jasper and Rose are posing as twins and are also my cousins. Carlise is my dad and Esme is going to be my aunt. I think that's it I'm quite worried now what if I forget our cover story or mess it up. "stop worrying Nessie you'll be fine" my dad murmurs I nod and look about the car park with interest, seeing hundreds of humans arriving for the first day of term. A sleek black BMW roars into the parking lot and slides into a space opposite us. I study the car thinking even Rose would be impressed with it. Me well I have not much interest in cars I get this from my mum as my dad has pointed out several times. Two guys climb out of the car and even from here I can see the girls walking past giving them appreciative glances. I suppose they are good looking one was really muscular and tanned with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He had on faded blue jeans that were ripped on the knees, black and green trainers and my eyes widened when I saw his t-shirt it was white but scrawled across it in red letters were the words bite me. The other guy was taller, leaner but still very tanned he had golden brown hair and the same deep blue eyes so they must be related somehow. He was wearing dark blue jeans, blue and red trainers and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Just then a thunderous roar split the air a guy on a jet, black motorbike roared into the parking lot jumped a car(is this too overkill nah Vlad's awesome he can get away with it) and skidded to a stop next to the two guys. The man with the blonde hair was laughing while the other man was shaking his head. All three looked up as a man in his late 40s shouted at the guy on the motorbike. The guy reached up and pulled off his helmet as he swung off the motorbike JESUS CHRIST he is hot. My dad turned to look at me with a grin and a raised eyebrow I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him he laughed. I peek at the guy taking in a tall, lean build moonlit skin and raven black hair. I couldn't see his face since his back was to me. "come on Renesmee or you're going to be late to your first class" says my mum "coming" I say as I'm walking to the English block I see the guy with black hair take one look at the blonde guy's t-shirt and fall about laughing.

I get to the English block and find a seat at the front of the class trying to ignore the curious looks. I reach into my bag and pull out a notebook and a pen. The teacher sweeps in and starts handing out books to us I look at the book Romeo and Juliet oh I love this book. Just as the bell goes the guy who owns the motorbike strolls in the teacher looks up "Ah Mr" she glances at the list "Vladimir Tod in the future I would appreciate it if you would arrive at my lessons before the bell rings" "Yes Ma'am" he replies. I can hear the girls sighing round the classroom I swear if they hadn't been sitting they would of swooned actually I'm pretty sure some of them did and who can blame them with a voice like that. It sounded like velvet with just a hint of the Welsh accent like he'd been living in Wales a while. "Ma'am its Vlad" he says "Pardon" asks the teacher "my name I prefer to be called Vlad" he answers "ok then right take a seat Vlad". I quickly look away OH MY GOD there is only one free seat and that's right next to me. Vlad pulls out the chair and flops down next to me "right you all have heard about the book Romeo and Juliet and know what it is about yes" says the teacher "who has read the book I'm not talking about the playscript the book who has read it?" asks the teacher. All the girls hands go up and surprisingly Vlad's I stick my hand up as well "right do you think it was believable that two people loved each other enough that they died for each other?" asks the teacher. There were many different answers but I was too busy studying the man at my side to pay attention. Now that I could see his face I drank in every detail the raven black hair dipped into an emo fringe covering one eye. His eyes were the black of a star filled sky and he had sharp, prominent cheekbones. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt, a silver studded belt and black converses with red laces. "I want you to write a paragraph on why you would kill the person you love" says the teacher WAIT what? How did we get from Romeo and Juliet to killing the person you love damn guess I can't multitask as well as I thought. I grabbed my pen and started writing

Ten minutes before the bell went the teacher told us to stop "right can one of you read out your paragraph" asks the teacher "Vlad I can see that you have written a lot how about you". Looking next to me I was surprised to see that Vlad had written two pages going onto both sides of the page "No!" he answers firmly. I saw he looked quite upset but also angry "Come now don't be shy just read it out" replies the teacher "I can't" Vlad mumbles "well I will read it then" says the teacher irritably she starts to walk towards Vlad "give me your paper Mr Tod" before the teacher can reach him Vlad starts ripping his paper to pieces "MR TOD STOP THAT AT ONCE" shouts the teacher. I watch as Vlad puts the shredded paper into a pile on his desk and then he pulls something out of his pocket a lighter. I watch in disbelief as Vlad lights the pile in seconds there is a blaze on his desk, he jumps to his feet and sprints out of the classroom. I quickly shove my chair back trying to get away from the fire. Chaos ensures as everyone is trying to get away from the blaze. The teacher quickly sprays the desk with a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire and that's when the fire alarm goes off


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Vlad's POV**

_**My Thanks go to Catsrcute 567 because of you I had the motivation I needed to finish this chapter a lot quicker than I would have so CHEERS :D **_

**I sit up gasping still hearing Snow's pleas ringing through my head. FUCK IT why do I keep replaying Snow's death and my part in it. "Oi fangface you up yet?" Henry shouts "yeh" I yell back "hurry up then and get your arse downstairs or we'll be late for college" Henry yells. I sigh and using vampire speed I get dressed and run downstairs to the kitchen. I stand right behind Henry I stay quiet seeing how long it takes for Henry to notice me. Joss who is sitting at the table grins at me and we both have an idea. I wait for Joss to fish his phone out his pocket and for him to start recording, Joss nods at me when he is finally ready; I lean forward and shriek in Henry's ear. Henry squeals and spins round whacking his head on the cupboard as he does so, that's when me and Joss loose it. We laughed so hard Joss was sprawled face down on the table and I was lying on the floor clutching my stomach. Ofcourse this just seemed to piss Henry off "It's not funny" he grumbled "yes it is!" Joss gasps, I was still laughing too much too answer. "I'm so getting you back for that" Henry growls "OOOOO were so scared!" me and Joss cries then we both started laughing again. "Fucking childish" Henry mutters under his breath only I heard but I decided to let it slide. "Right come on Dracula don't want to be late so move your fat arse" Henry grins "who you calling Dracula and if my arse is fat then there is no word for the size of your arse" I smirk. Joss laughs at that as I jump to my feet and grab my bag and walk out of the door Joss and Henry behind me.**

**I stroll towards Henry's BMW since Henry said he would drive us to college but before I can climb in Henry stops me. "Nope you're not getting" he calls "Why not?" I demand "because my fat arse needs the room" Henry replies smirking at me. "OH come on Henry it was a fucking joke don't be a wimp" I complain, "I did warn you I would get you back" he snickers. All the while Joss is watching us like a fucking tennis match grinning. "Fine then" I pout then I brighten "At least I can make an entrance" I grin. Joss grins as well catching on, "Damn I'd forgotten that came yesterday" Joss laughs "What the fuck are you two talking about" Henry complains. "This" I reply walking over to the side of the club and pulling a waterproof sheet off the shape leaning against it. A sleek jet, black motorcycle comes into view. Henry gasps "How the hell could you forget about this bike Joss? And you're supposed to be my cousin!" he finished rolling his eyes at him. "Right come on you two now we're really going to be late for college" Joss grumbles picking up his backpack and climbing into Henry's car. Henry made sure Joss was out of earshot before stepping closer to me and whispering "fancy a little bet £50 for the winner". I look up interested "What's the bet?" "First person to college wins" Henry replies "You're on" I grin. I quickly climb onto the bike while Henry sprints for his car. I just pulled my helmet on when Henry squealed out of the car park. I swore and quickly roared after him.**

**I can't believe Henry beat me, but I had to stop for those school kids what was I supposed to do jump over them. But I did manage to make my entrance I grin, remembering the awed, shocked looks I got when i jumped the car. Then I get fucking shouted at for being amazing oh well. I quickly went through the routine of reading people's minds, looking for threats god it amazes me how shallow some people can be. **_**Cover story **_**WAIT WHAT?! I quickly focus on this persons mind keeping my back turned towards her. I rifled through her mind and swore "HOLY SHIT!" IT'S THE CULLENS WAIT what? They're running from me. I come out of her head and see Joss and Henry staring at me, "What's the matter?" they asks reminding me that no matter how different they are they are still related. "tell you in a minute" I whisper I wait until the coven start heading to their classes, then turn round to begin that's when I catch sight of Henry's T-shirt and fall about laughing. "Bite me seriously" I gasp out grinning, "Well I thought it was funny" Henry grins "and it will be our little inside joke you know to get us through the day". "We won't be the only ones who find it funny though will we" Joss asks me. I blink surprised then smile "See this is why I keep you around you always figure me out so easily" I smile. "what you talking about vamps hanging round here" Henry asks "How did you know?" Joss asks curiously "drudge bond" Me and Henry reply. "Right anyway it's the Cullen coven" I explain "WHAT!" Henry and Joss yell. "quick let's get out of here and come up with a plan on how to kill them" hisses Joss "or I could just blow up the school" Henry replies, Me and Henry share a grin "AGAIN" We both say giving each other high fives. "God you two are mental" Joss sighs "and yet we don't seem to give a shit" We both reply grinning while Joss rolls his eyes at us "Guys we won't do anything" I say "WAIT WHAT WHY!?" they both exclaim. **

_**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Vlad's POV**

"_**Guys we won't do anything" I say "WAIT WHAT WHY!?" they both exclaim. **_

"**Because while I was in one of their heads they are apparently running away from me" I explain "Wait WHAT?!" Henry asks. "So what you're saying is that Em is probly lying about the Cullens?" Joss asks "yep that's exactually what I'm saying" I reply "so for now we wait and gather information about them" I say. "Right" they both nod "But can't one of them read minds!?" Henry asks "SHIT! I think your right" I exclaim. I think for a moment then come up with an idea "right I got an idea if I draw a mark on you like my protection mark and make it so any vamp related thing in your head sounds like something else it should fool him" I explain. "Why not make it so he can't read our minds at all" Joss asks "Because then the vamp will get suspicious we're trying to blend in not stand out" I answer. "oh right" Joss replies. I bite my finger so it's bleeding then when they have pushed their sleeve up exposing their upper arms. I draw my mark there I know it did its job because the blood shines violet for a second then fades to pitch black now it just looks like a tattoo. "Right done" I say "meet up and lunch and go over what we find out then" Joss says Me and Henry nod in agreement.**

**I quickly walk to class I would of used my vampire speed but I didn't want any of the Cullens to see. I got to the classroom just as the bell went, I don't know why I got told off I got to the class on time. I stroll over to the last empty seat at the front of the class I hate sitting at the front. The teacher started rambling on about something or other; I didn't really care to be honest. Since this is the 5****th**** time I've been through college since I found out I stopped aging at 18. Seems that half vampires are immortal after all, and I have been lucky enough to have friends that stayed with me. I put a mark on them that stops them from aging as well. I took in a deep breath then go still in shock I'm sitting right next to a coven vampire. I swear silently god Joss have kicked my ass if he finds out how careless I've gotten. I study her out of the corner of my eye and grin to myself when I see her checking me out. I've been around enough girls to recognize that look what can I say I'm irresistible. Hmmm well I'm not bleeding so I guess she doesn't know I'm the Pravus. I have to give it to them coven vampires are beautiful but they are dead as no heartbeat. Wait hang on I listen carefully and pick out 19 normal heartbeats plus 2 heartbeats that are quicker than normal. One heartbeat is mine so that means HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT! SHE'S A FUCKING HALF VAMPIRE. I turn in my seat a bit so I can study her more carefully; she is gorgeous focus Vlad I scold myself silently. She has got long bronze ringlets and chocolate brown eyes, she isn't as pale as normal vampires.**

**I finally tune in when the teacher ass to write a paragraph on why you would kill the one you love. Shit is it me or has someone got it in for me up in heaven, knowing me I probley pissed Jesus off or something. It's bad enough I have to replay Snow's death every night but now I have people reminding me what I did. I cursed then brightened maybe if I can write it all down now I won't have to go through the nightmares tonight. I grab my pen and start writing it all out first meeting Snow, me changing her, her getting drunk on power and abusing it, her getting jealous of Henry and Joss and finally me killing her. The teacher calls for attention and I look up blinking trying to block out Snow's pleas and screams from my head. I lean back in back chair looking around with a bored expression to hide the pain and guilt that is ripping me apart. I must have spaced out for a bit because when I came to the teacher was asking me to read out what I had written. Fuck you why would I want to read out the worst thing I've done in my life. "No" I answer firmly the bitch better back off or I'm going to end up doing something dramatic. Ofcourse as soon as I think this everything goes to hell it was the bitchs fault. She pushed me too far so ofcourse I was going to set fire to the horror story that is my life it makes Romeo and Juliet's life look easy. I quickly jump to my feet and grab my bag before tearing out of there before I rip out the bitch's throat. As I make my way to the college's back exit I hear the fire alarm go off OPPS! **


End file.
